


First Day Slip-up

by kappa77



Series: Fem February Challenge [2]
Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Minor panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kappa77/pseuds/kappa77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe had prepared everything for her first day of freedom at college; her over priced textbooks, her new laptop, she'd even splurged and bought some decorations for her dorm. She had everything she could ever need for college.</p>
<p>Except, apparently, the room number for her first class</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day Slip-up

Ashe walked into class two minutes before the lecturer came in, taking a seat of to the side, but not all the way by the windows. Her heart beat in her chest loudly as she pulled out her laptop and opened a blank Word document. 

_It’s just your first college class, no need to get this excited._

She absentmindedly played with the font styles and colors to keep herself busy as more students crowded the lecture hall, some looking as nervous as Ashe felt while others strode in like they owned the place. Even with the steady stream of students, the seat to her right remained open, but a girl with long black hair, wearing what looked like pajamas, sat in the seat directly to her left. The girl pulled out her laptop, the front having been covered with stickers, and unceremoniously put it on her desk.

Ashe winced at the sound, but had no time to comment on it when the professor walked in. With his shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, his tie loosened, and his shirt rumpled, he looked more like a student recovering from a party. He placed his messenger bag on his desk, pulling out a few papers before looking up at the freshmen in front of him.

He cleared his throat and addressed the class. “Hello class, welcome to Economics 102. I’ll be-“

_Oh shit._

Ashe could feel her face pale and her heartbeat quicken as the professor droned on, but she no longer cared about what he said. She was not supposed to be in Economics! She minimized the Word document and quickly looked up her schedule.

_Yep, definitely no Economics. I should be in_ Ecology.

Ashe nervously tapped her fingers against her thigh, glancing around the room to see if anyone else was leaving. No luck, they all stayed put in their seats, either paying attention to the professor, their laptop, or gazing at something else. The girl next to her was the only one looking at her, with an almost amused expression. She mouthed something to Ashe, but for the life of her, Ashe couldn’t understand. Finally, after a few more attempts and a frustrated look, the girl tore a strip of paper from the syllabus the professor had started to pass out, wrote something on it, then passed it to Ashe. She hurriedly took the paper and read it.

**you okay? You look like a deer in headlights**

Ashe glanced to the professor before flipping over the scrap of paper quickly writing out her reply of “No, I’m in the wrong class” and passing it back. The girl unfolded the paper and, to Ashe’s annoyance, snickered. She glanced to Ashe and had to stifle her laugh even more once seeing Ashe’s irritated expression. The girl wrote down her response and passed it back to Ashe.

**then just stand up and leave**

Ashe bit her lip, glancing up at the clock. She’d wasted twenty minutes already, unable to get out of her seat and go to her real class. She wrote down her reply, quickly and without thinking as she wrote “class is half over” and passed it back. The girl unfurled it and raised an eyebrow at her. Ashe shrugged, feeling her face heat up as she turned forward to face the professor and at least act like she was meant to be in the class.

She wasn’t planning on the girl beside her to pack up her stuff, stand up, and take Ashe’s hand.

“C’mon, we’re going,” the girl whispered.

Ashe just stared at her for a moment, giving the black haired girl the opportunity to close Ashe’s laptop and put it in her hands.

“C’mon!” she whispered again, pulling slightly on Ashe’s hand.

This time, for whatever reason, Ashe’s body decided to follow, standing up and walking out with the black haired girl. The professor didn’t even bat an eye at them, assuming they were just going to the bathroom. They didn’t stop until they were out of the building and the warm autumn sun shone down on them. Outside, Ashe took in a deep breath, not having realized she’d been holding it in.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked. Only belatedly did Ashe realize they were still holding hands. Neither tried to let go.

“I… Yes, I-I’m fine.”

“Good, as cute as you were blushing back there, I didn’t want to have to drag you over to the nurse, and on your first day as well.”

Ashe blushed bright red, looking down at her feet. “Well… thank you, either way,” she managed to say without muttering. She looked up, blush still evident on her cheeks. “My name’s Ashe.”

The girl gave her a half smile and shook their hands. “Mine’s Inien. And I feel like you own me tea or some shit like that after I rescued your ass back there.”

Ashe was taken aback by her forwardness, but she couldn’t help but laugh a bit.


End file.
